Legend of Spyro Dimension wars
by DragonWriter258
Summary: 3 half dragons, one mission, and a hero. Bad first summary. I don't own spyro in any way
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Spyro:

Dimension Wars

Main Character profiles:

Jonathan Cardras: One of the three half dragon, Jon is the youngest of the trio. He's For short Weird. He pilots his plane in a kamikaze Style and is very reckless. Despite this he is very serous on mission.

Rank: Commander

Class: Soldier

Scale color: Dark blue main and green secondary

Religion: Christian

Eye color: Green

Dragon type: Western Great wing Mountain Dragon

Age: 21

Terrance James: The "emo dragon" of the group and oldest. He is very lazy and has some temper issues. He works as groups demolitionist and vanguard and is skilled in Biotics.

Rank: Sergeant

Class: Vanguard

Scale color: Black main Gold Secondary

Religion: Christian

Eye color: Silver

Dragon type: American wind rider

Age: 24

Sonya Currant: The Second oldest a most intelligent of the trio. She tries calm and kind but has a fiery temper. He nickname is The "Dragon lady". She is the Medic and Sniper of the group.

Rank: Corporal

Class: Medical Sniper

Scale color: Sky blue main Silver Secondary

Religion: Christian

Eye color: Light Red

Dragon type: African Wind Rider

Age: 23

Part one

Unexplored Danger

Two Aircraft fly by very fast across a clear blue sky. One of them, A X-35 JSF with a Gold and blue dragon scale paint, has Fire bomber playing Holy lonely night loud enough that you could hear it out side of the jet. The other was a F-22 Raptor painted black and it's pilot was steaming mad, Painted pink with blue polka dots, and yelling " If I ever get my claws on you Jonathan I make you black and blue without paint!"

"Then I better no let you get you claws on me." Laughed Jonathan as he dodged a round of rail bullets that still dash across his wing.

"Hey you using real ammo!" Jon says angrily

"Hmmpt!… Adds to the challenge Huh?" Terrance says in a mocking tone

'So want to play tough huh?' Jon thinks to himself mischievously

Jon quickly maneuvered behind Terrance's plane and use his E.M. cannon (Electro magnetic Cannon) to short out the plane's engines and force Terrance's escape unit to eject while the raptor crashed into the forest below. Terrance grumbled angrily as he slow fell to the ground by parachute. He could here Jon laughing in his plane and yelling "Better luck next time Emo Dragon!" As he flew out of sight.

(At the Space Transit base)

The Arcosycronized Transition relay is the main tool of the military. It able to transfer mass across great lengths even space. The room it's housed in is keep constantly sterilized. It looks like a portal only made out metal an control via computer.

"A.T.R. on line…. Data control nominal…. Binary control Green…. Area control containment pressure at normal level" Stated a Female computerize voice.

"Commander Tesla in charge of exploration of the new found zone D-44xp5 code named "Dragon Realms" all troops in the 501st ,222nd ,And 351st are task with exploration…. Please report in… Be advise danger level of area is 12 points above highest alert."

Commander Thomson Tesla and about 40 other soldiers came into the room and stood before the shimmering portal. The light from the room shone of the silver and gold plating on the armor. The armor looked like a cross between storm trooper and Alliance armor from mass effect. With a signal forward he and his troop entered the portal a disappeared from sight.

And Ten minutes later Communication, Life support scanning, and Tracking was gone…..and so were they.

Part Two

Preparation and exploration

Terrance sat with his arm cross in the medical room while a nurse wrapped a band aid around his head. He had had enough of Jon's pranks.

Painting him, Traps, Sabotaging the holographic training guns to shoot glue, pie cannons in the halls, and the like. It drove him crazy. He had to stop him. His latest prank involved bricks, a hot glue gun, clams, and a overcoat. So he decided to put a end to it. That night he threw a stink bomb into Jon's bedroom and ran away laughing. He was sure that get him but he never ran out. He looked in the room only to see he wasn't there. Then it hit him. They were suppose to go on a rescue mission. They were looking for the lost battalion that went the acro gate. He quickly grabbed his gear and got to the gate to find his friends already there.

"Hi." Sonya said cheerfully with a smile. Sonya is a Sky blue and silver half dragon. She has a more western dragon look. Her snout is short and slender with two fangs hanging out of her mouth and her eyes are fiery red ,horse like ears and long white hair that went down to he shoulder. She still had a more slender female body but with dragon like features like Wings, a tail, clawed hands and feet. Her amour was like all normal armor. Black color, smooth looking yet sturdy, pads on the arms. She had a medical pack on he back and her sniper rifle was folded down into compact form on her back.

"Your late." Jon said coldly with a glare in which he barred his fangs.

Jon looked some what similar to Sonya except he was dark blue skinned and had two curved horns on his head with black short cut hair between them and pointed ears. His wings were almost 30 ft long while Sonya's where only 23 ft. He wore the same armor as Sonya's and Terrence his had a gold badge in the shape of a dragon on it

"Sorry" Terrence said sheepishly. Terrence is a Black and gold half dragon. He had a slightly rounder snout that Jon's and was a little thinner that he was. He overall had the same look a normal half dragon had on he had a long, vertical scar across his left eye.

"Next time it's a court marshal" Jon said with a icy stare.

"Transfer point set…. Transport code locked… all green.. Go ahead" droned a computerized voice. With a "move out" hand signal the group when slowly though the portal. They reappear in the middle of a swampy area surrounded by huge trees and mushrooms. The ground was wet and the area smelled of rotting vegetation. As they advanced thought the swamp the found torn armor fragments around a abandoned temple.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Sonya said quivering

"Me too but we have to find the captain and his men now move out!" Jon commands and with that they advance into the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own spyro or any of his characters

I do own Jon, Sonya, And Terrance

Part three

Battle

"Something moved past my leg!" Screamed Sonya as she ran to catch up with the guys who had been trying to open a large door with no luck, it was stuck hard. The temple was dark most of its columns had fallen or corroded, large amounts of plants had retaken it, scorch marks were present.

"Sonya! Calm down there's nothing here other than us and the rats." Jon said. He was investigating foot prints that led right up to the door then vanished.

Terrance got an idea. He picked up a small spider and put tried to put it on Jon's shoulder. Jon turns around and smacks it away and grabs Terrance by his collar of his armor.

"One more time…" Jon starts to roar when several strange looking apes with weapons bash down the large door.

"Halt!" One very large on yells swinging a war hammer. "You three are to come with use."

He looks over to see them just ignoring them. Jon is still yelling at Terrance. "… and if you ever try that again I'll..."

"Hey!" Yells another ape "You should worry about us not… uh."

He stops seeing all three of them glare evilly at them.  
"All right troops Attack plan zeta Go!" Jon commands.

Sonya tosses a flash bang into one group and takes her pistol out of its holster and fires into the blinded crowd. Terrance throws flame grenades into another group causing them to run around in pain and takes his Mossberg 500 shotgun off his back and charges into the thick of battle. Jon fights hand to hand and grabs and throws one after flying up. He grabs the big one's head from behind and twists it backwards. It falls over and turns into crystals. One hits Jon with its sword but it breaks on his armor. He turns and grabs it by the neck.

"Terra seven hi gear battle armor." He says "Never leave home without it"

"Retreat!" One calls in panic. They run toward the entrance of the cave.

"What were those things?" Sonya Asks.

"I don't know but they opened the door. Move out" Jon commands and the continue their advance into the ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Mass effects and its plots

Part Four:

The ancient dragons

The Trio came upon a large room. The walls were cracked and discolored. It was very dark and everyone kept stumbling over rocks and other debris. The next room was in fairly untouched condition. It was large and well lighted with a green pool in the middle of four statues of dragons. Two were cracked and damaged beyond recognition. The other one was nearly destroyed and the last untouched.

The untouched one was a large fire dragon with a look of shock on it's face. It had the title _Ignitus the Fire Guardian_ scratched in claw underneath it.

"This Statue is very life like Huh T?" Sonya said with a Smile

Terrance didn't respond. Jon used the com link in his ear to call base "Command, Shore party.." Jon started " No Remains of division found but hostile ape like creatures were encountered. Were able to speak and rationalize like a human."

The statue started to glow and Sonya wandered closer to it.

"Roger waiting for evac."

Terrance looked around to find other things of interest. Jon sees Sonya wandering closer to the statue.

"Who made it?" Sonya asked

"Not sure, Your guess a good as mine." Jon said headed over to speak with Terrance when they both heard he scream. She was being Pulled toward the statue. Jon ran and pushed her out of the way only to be caught himself and lifted into the air.

"Commander!" Sonya yelled as she rushed toward him only to be held back by Terrance begging " No don't get to close it'll get you."

The statues eyes opened and flashes of battles and death ran though his head. The eyes closed and Jon feel to the ground. The statue crumble then exploded releasing a red mist with yellow glowing eyes which went into Jon's body.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Five

Fire reborn

"Commander, wake up!" Sonya said in a hushed voice.

"Urrgh..." Jon grumbled. He opened his eyes to see that he and his teammates had somehow been captured. Terrance looked over at Jon, his face had multiple bruises and cuts on it. He was tied with his hands behind his back and both his wings were broken. Sonya was in about the same condition her wings were tied and busted just like her arms. Jon noticed that he was not tied up but chained up by his arms to the wall. The room they were in looked like something out of a mid-evil torture chamber but rather that just human skeletons there where also many dragon bones about. One of the skeletons had a A.E.D.F. (American Exploratory Defense force )Badge in it's hand with the name _C. Tesla_ on it.

"What the hell happened." Jon snarled at Sonya. She cringed then sighed.

"After that exploding statue knocked you out we tried to carry you to the extraction point but more of those things came and a..." Sonya was interrupted by a huge roar. They looked up to see a huge black and red dragoness tear the top of the building they were in. Ten or so of the ape like things that had attacked them rushed into the room with weapons drawn.

"Oh crap." Jon said. He tried to cut the chains with his claws but it was no use.

The dragon grabbed Sonya an lifted her right to eye level.

"You will do nicely." She said Smiling evilly.

"Guys help me!" Sonya screamed as it flew up into the air.

"Kill the spare ones if you want." The dragon said as she flew off.

"Damn."Jon cursed.

"Sonya!" yelled Terrance.

'_Crap that thing flew of with Sonya and I can't do a thing' _Jon thought to himself.

'_Use my power to save yourself'_Said a distant voice_._

"Who said that." Jon notice everything had stopped.

"What the hell."

_'If you want to live trust me'_

'_Alright, I'll trust you.'_

Just as one of the apes were about to cut of Jon's head A huge blast of fire Explodes from him. A second later a Dragon just like the statute stood before all of them.

Ignitus the Fire Guardian had been reborn.


End file.
